The Sailcloth
by Syanra
Summary: This is a quick one-shot if Groose had won the race to get the statue in Skyward Sword. There is no Zelda-Groose pairing, but there is Zelda-Link! This is just an idea that popped into my head last night.


The Sailcloth

I watched as Link reached forward to grab the statue. Then, oh, that stupid Groose had his Loftwing bite the tail of Link's Loftwing.

"Groose is cheating!" I yelled at one of the judges. "Disqualify him!" I started shaking him by his shoulder. "Disqualify him! He's cheating! He had his Loftwing bite Link's!"

The judge grabbed me by the arm and pushed me aside. "Stop!" He yelled, his voice cold. I recognized him as Groose's father. No wonder he didn't mind the cheating. I turned to another judge.

"Groose is cheating!" I yelled. He, too shook me off.

I sighed. They wouldn't believe me! The Headmaster's daughter! Groose's Loftwing then bumped into Link's. Then, Link was nearly knocked off his Loftwing! Ugh! I hate how Groose got away with cheating. It's just not right! If Link was cheating-which he wouldn't- they would disqualify him in a heartbeat.

Link regained himself and his Loftwing hurried to the statue. He was a fast Loftwing-you have to admit-and Link reached for the statue again.

"C'mon Link! You can do it!" I cheered him on. He turned his head towards me and he smiled. I waved quickly and gestured for him to concentrate on the race; before Groose bumps into him and knocks him off his Loftwing. Link, still having his attention on me, grasped and caught-air. Oops, I had distracted him.

He spotted the statue quickly and raced for it.

I kept cheering for Link. Groose reached for the statue at the same time Link did. Then two of Groose's 'friends' (or minions, in my opinion) got onto either side of Link and forced him away from the statue. Groose smiled his crooked smile, and he reached for the statue on last time, and grabbed it. I felt like flinging myself of the edge without calling my Loftwing. I couldn't give this sailcloth to Groose, I made it especially for Link! (There was a note for him pinned on the inside of it.)

I hurried to the academy. I had made a horrible sailcloth just for this reason. Groose is a _creep! _If he found that note I left for Link, and thought it was for him, it would be awkward to be around him. I took off _Link's _cloth, walked to his room. I folded it neatly and set it on his bed.

I then hurried out, harp in hand, and found a ledge. I jumped off, and called my Loftwing. I flew him over the goddess statue, and flew him right over the ledge of the goddess statue. I jumped and landed gently on it.

Groose and his Loftwing were flying overhead. Like the big show-off he is, Groose jumped off his Loftwing from a great height. He landed right next to me, but on his butt.

"Show-off," I said looking over the ledge. I saw Link. He had the original sailcloth in his hands. "Let's get this over with." I turned to Groose. He raised his eyebrows, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips. He leaned towards me. "What are you doing?" I asked in a shriek, slapping him across the face.

"I was, uh-" He started stuttering, rubbing the spot where I slapped his face with his hand.

I pointed my finger at him. "You are a _jerk _to my best friend. You _cheat_ in the contest. You hide Link's Loftwing before the competition, then you try to _kiss me?"_

"Zelda-"

"No, Groose! You listen to me! I can't believe the way you act to Link you think I'll kiss you?"

"Well, the ceremony-"

"You're supposed to jump and land into the center of the design!" I handed the stupid cloth to him. He doesn't do anything but stand there in stupid silence, staring at the cloth in my hand. I pushed the sailcloth into his hands, then turned him around, and thrust the heel of my foot into the small of his back, literally kicking him of the edge.

I look back to where Link had been. He wasn't there anymore. "Link?" I called. "_Link!"_

"Zelda," a voice said, startling me from behind. I turned and see Link on his Loftwing.

"Oh! You scared me!" I yelled, jumping. He caught me in his arms. "So I take it you found the note?"

"Yes," he said, and before I knew it, he was kissing me. I couldn't believe it! Two boys have wanted to kiss me today! I honestly only loved one of them, and he was kissing me.

That's when the big show-off came right besides Link's Loftwing, obviously jealous. He knocked into Link's Loftwing, making me fall out of his lap and into a huge black whirlwind, screaming Link's name at the top of my lungs.

A/N: This was a quick one-shot. If you played the game, you know what happens ;-). Depending on the reviews I get, I *might* make a sequel, six years after Link rescues Zelda from Ghirahim. Please review and tell me if you want that sequel!


End file.
